Dragons in Our Midst
by Naomi's Dragons
Summary: Come and hear a tale of long ago, when great beasts roamed. All creatures and kinds respected or feared them. Humans claimed them as mere myths. Until a young girl accidentally stumbles into their world. As some know, all legends start with a grain of truth. Warning contains mentions of unconsented intercourse. AU Medieval Dragon!Lock.
1. Prologue

**A/N** **For my readers who were following this as an A &A story, I know this is the same chapter as before but I decided to move on to a different subject. I hope you decide to continue ttoread this story and as aways... I love reviews!**

.

 **Prologue**

When the tales and legends we know now were actual truth, before humans feared what people today would call mythical beasts and creatures: Fairies, dwarves, elves, centaurs, merpeople, the Phoenix, unicorns, and the revered dragons.

Humans lived in platonic harmony with these great beasts and creatures; one species not interfering with another, but every so often, whether it be planned or happenstance, different species would collide.

Those instances were few and far between, the only thing that remained from those episodes were the stories, ones that would become today's greatest legends.

Humans and other species lived with their fellow kind, not any one kind wanting to stir up chaos in a peace time. Humans had reign over places habitual for them (this was long before the era of dispersion, humans needed not to turn uninhabitable places in habitual ones).

Because of the enormity of the list creatures, I cannot begin to say where said creatures lived but will leave that up to imagination.

The story I want to tell you is one that caused the decline of a great race. It is not one of legend. Many people today have tried to find a theory to explain the cause of the decline, all of them are but fantasy. My story, though it sound as such, is not one of man's conjured, whimsical thoughts but of pure truth, passed down with meticulous care, generation to generation. It surpasses some of the most greatest stories you'd have ever been told.

Listen, for never has one of your kind ever heard this story.

My story begins, as most stories do, with Once Upon a Time...

.

.

.

 **The reason why I am writing this despite having other stories I still am writing is because I was looking at my pen name and had the sudden realization I hadn't written a story about dragons.**

 **I have become very busy in life. I now have a job (again) but unlike the last one, this one is much more steady. I work most of the week though it's part time and I still have school and everything else I committed to. People still ask me to do things and though I want to do it, I cannot because of my busy schedule...**

 **~ND~**


	2. Chapter 1 - Once Upon a Time

**Chapter 1 - Once Upon a Time**

Once upon a time, there was a human territory called Englanda nestled between three other lands: the elven land Irishli to the north, the merpeople land Franca to the south, and in the east, the forbidden land. More places lay farther west, people were sure of, but they had yet to be explored.

Each kind charged by the treaty to not enter anothers land.

Near the eastern border of Englanda a little girl, Margaret Hooper was born, plain and ordinary, to a a herbalist and apothecary. Her parents had grand plans for her to become a minstrel. She showed no real talent although she was expected to grow up and entertain the upper class with her talent.

But little Molly wanted didn't want to spend all day singing or playing the lute and the harpsichord, instead she'd rather be outside and explore the woods, searching for strange new plants.

Her parents were not the usual ones. Not wanting their daughter's childhood to feel restrained, they indulged her desire but only with the promises of never entering the forbidden land that lay only a few miles from their abode.

Molly's childhood was a cheerful one. Her days mainly consisted of school, chores, music lessons, and then her favorite: exploring the nearby forest.

When Molly was still a little girl, her mother died suddenly. Her father, grieved as he was, thought it best to remain joyous as not to depress his small daughter. As such, the pain of losing one's mother did not linger on the sweet child.

Years passed and Molly blossomed into a young eighteen year old lady with brown eyes and hair, freckles and tan skin due to county hours exploring the surrounding woods.

One day, while exploring, Molly ventured farther into the woods then she ever had. The fauna changed almost drastically, the environment becoming more vibrant with every step she took. It was with sudden realization that she noted she had crossed the border and entered the forbidden land.

She had been told horror stories all her life about what lay inside that land. According to those stories, the forbidden land was supposed to be dark, foreboding, the greenery dead, the soil lifeless but all she now could she was how wrong everyone had been. Her eyes basked in awe of all the unknown foliage before her. It was paradise on earth!

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes then took off running, wonderment flooding her senses with boundless energy.

She ran and ran until her legs burned and her chest convulsed from sheer exertion. She flung herself onto the ground in a green meadow covered in flowers, the likes of which she'd never seen before. A glistening lake laying some yards away and majestic mountains on the horizon completed this picturesque setting.

Oh, how she wished she could remain, letting all care of life fly by and just live a quiet existence here in perpetual heaven.

Molly lost all sense of time. Hours flew by, floating away with the wind. Only by the setting sun did she know it was time to return.

As she made her journey home, she purposed to come back to her meadow as oft as she could.

She regularly visited the meadow, tending to and experimenting on the plants, oft taking notes. Molly felt such joy in having herself a place for her to do the things she loved without any person chastising her that such work was not a women's place. Eventually she took to bestowing the moniker Elysian to the valley.

One day, as she made her now daily visit to Elysian, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Perhaps it's because of all the times you've run here despite your father's blatant warning of the forbidden land.

Molly pushed aside her musings, and carried on her way, ignoring the leeriness she felt before.

Laying down once more in the green grass of Elysian, she fell asleep. As she slept, dragons filled her dreams. She awoke with a start after one peculiar dream of a dragon locked in battle with an armor clad knight, the dragon's gazing coming to rest on her just as the knight was about to deal a deathly blow. Her stomach was in knots and grief for this dragon flooded her soul.

She had never seen a dragon before, never even knew they were still alive. Everything she knew about them were folklore, told as scary tales to little children if they didn't do as they were told. So why was she dreaming so vividly about one?

Suddenly, a shadow blocked out the sun and the wind picked up, cooling the air, turning the beautiful meadow into a dark place of nightmares.

Molly looked upwards and, straining her eyes in the darken land, picked out an unknown shape in the sky. Something deep inside her jumped slightly at the sight, giving her a small euphoric feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Without warning, the shape plummeted towards her with incredible speed.

Ducking down, Molly cried for help she knew would never come.

A thump jostled the ground she lay on and a shadow loomed over her small frame.

She carefully turned her head towards the shadow and, with all the courage she could muster, looked up to see what manner of beast had cast such a shadow.

A giant beast, silhouetted by the sun reflecting off the lake, stood over her. She could not see the head of the creature due to it's enormous height.

Her mouth gaped open to scream but no sound emanated. Surely any other time, she would have died from fright but as she looked raised her eyes higher, a calmness like no other filled her.

Straining her eyes to make out the details on the beast, she caught a glimpse of blue reflecting off of the beast's skin. As it moved slightly, Molly saw what she had thought had been four ears on the creature's head were really two ears and two horns.

A deep rumble came from its snout, breaking Molly's almost hypnotic deductive trance.

"Who are you?" A deep baritone voice demanded. "And why are you in my meadow?"

Startled by the realization that it was this beast before her who spoke, she hadn't a clue as to what to say.

"WHO ARE YOU?" This time the beast roared, shaking the earth.

"F-forgive m-me, good creature, I-i am M-Molly, Molly Hooper, the daughter of Hooper the Apothecary. I-I did not know that this beautiful meadow was yours. I happened upon it by chance."

The beast lowered it's head down to her, moving in such a manner to where Molly could truly see what kind of beast was addressing her.

Tall as an oak tree and twice as long, blue scales covered it's massive form, black spines and horns decorated it's spine and head; four long, muscular legs with metallic claws that looked sharper than a knight's sword. It's long tail swishing to and fro from obvious annoyance.

This beast before her was the worst nightmare known to humankind, the thing that causes fear to remain inside the deepest crevices of a human to the end of their days. Something people never desire to even hear of another seeing one, let alone see themselves; yet here she was, seeing the thing of nightmares with her bare eyes.

A dragon.

The dragon inhaled next to her head, her hair rustling slightly by the sharp intake of air.

"Human...?" the dragon said, almost confused, "I thought your kind were to scared of this land to venture into it, let alone, so far. Judging by the the mud on your shoes and the meticulous care given to my plants I would deduce you come here often. But the true question has yet to be addressed. Why are you here?"

Why was she there? Was it an escapade from responsibilities of life, to have a freedom others only dreamed of? Why?

"I-i cannot say why, exactly, j-just that I felt drawn to this place." Molly looked about her surroundings. Despite the looming form in front of her, the beauty of Elysian Meadow never seemed to stop awing her. The season had changed from summer, to a balmy autumn. The bounty of colors her eyes feasted off of dazzled her mind. "It is a paradise, Elysian Meadow, here on earth."

"Elysian... So few amongst all kinds know of that word; even fewer know the meaning... How come a simple human girl as you know it?" The dragon cocked it's head to the side in curiosity.

Molly shook her head, she didn't know that word before coming to the meadow. She never really even knew what true beauty and peace was until her traverse here. "I know not, only of a feeling to name this place with such a word. The meaning I could only grasp at." She looked up, finally having built up the courage, and gazed into the dragon's eyes.

One story was once told that a person who dares to look into the abyss of a dragon's eyes will fall under a curse, dooming then to servitude and slavery to said dragon, or more likely, to be killed by the dragon for an arrogant and haughty attitude.

Molly knew this rumor by heart but her heart also knew that she had to see the depths of his eyes, to see if they were truly heartless.

Golden cat-like eyes stare back into hers. She felt mesmorized by the way they seemed to ebb and flow, almost in rhythmic dancing.

As she looked deeper into his eyes, the feeling she felt earlier returns, with more forcefulness than before and for some reason, she feels drawn, connected to this beast.

His golden eyes suddenly stop with their dance, shifting their color to a striking silver blue; the slitted pupils rounding into human eyes.

"You... After all this is time, it's you?" The dragon bellowed though his voice wasn't as guttural aa before. He sounded in pain and shock. "Of course... it had to be a mousy little girl..."

"Wha- what do you mean m-me?" Molly asked. Her resolve completely drained, she took a few hesitant steps backwards.

Light suddenly shone from the dragon, making it impossible to see him. Molly had to cover her closed eyes with her hands.

"Ugh..." The dragon grimaced. He sounded worse than before, was he getting worse?

Before Molly could voice her concerns, the light blinked out.

She looked out from behind her hands expecting to see a hulking form of a dragon before her but she was left standing alone in the meadow.

"What just happened?" Molly asked the air, looking around.

"I guess I ought to tell you, though the chances of you understanding are quite low."

A voice answered from somewhere ahead. Gasping, Molly looked in that direction but saw nothing.

"Where are you?" She asked, caustionly moving through the knee deep grass.

"At your feet, lady," The voice spoke once again, this time, its words laced with sarcasm.

Looking down, she saw the form of a man, clothed in garb similar to her own, lying nary a footsbreadth away.

"Who are you?" Molly knelt down next to the man. "And how long have you been eavesdropping?"

The man sat up, several strands of curly, bluish black hair wandering down his forehead. He could not be more than a few months shy of twenty years of age. "My name is Sherlock, and I haven't been eavesdropping as you might claim, we were just conversing until you had the nerve to be a bold chit and try to stare me down."

Sherlock looked up at Molly, dancing bluish silver eyes gazed into her own. A tug of recognition and connection pulled hard at her.

"Conversing? The only being whom I have talked to here was..." Her voice trailed off as realization dawned on her. "No, it's not possible..."

"Stop your mumbling," Sherlock commanded, standing up. He stood nearly two heads taller than Molly. "It is possible but since dragonlore wouldn't be common knowledge to humans, you wouldn't have known it t'was.

"Allow me to explain. A dragon with blue scales is known as the Zalor dragon, a special and unique dragon that comes every few hundred years. The appearance of one means times are going to change. I am only telling you this because you apparently have been fated to be the Zeiss, the Zalor's future mated, to insure the continuation of the Zalor lineage."

"But you had blue scales..." Molly pointed, her hand gestured towards Sherlock. "That means..."

"I am the Zalor and you are my Zeiss, bound to each other, and together, we will change the world!" Sherlock proclaimed with the monotone voice of one who has had a sentence quoted to them for years.

"Pfft... Haha. You sound insane!" Molly huffed as she flopped the short distance to the ground.

Sherlock sat down near and looked upon her. "Coming from one who just saw a dragon change into human form."

"Touché," Quipped Molly, returning the gaze. "How did you do that by the way?"

"Once The Zalor meets his Zeiss, their souls bind together," Sherlock leaned back. "Creating an everlasting bond. If the Zeiss is of a different species, the Zalor will, upon soulbinding, simply transform into the Zeiss' kind."

Seconds elapsed in quiet. Both remaining in their positions.

"Does that mean you'll never be a dragon again?" Concern marred Molly's voice.

"You sound so worried for someone you just met. Why is that?"

"I have a natural tendency to. My father says that it will be the downfall of me one day."

"He is wise in his assumptions. Blind trust can result in calamity." Sherlock took a deep breath. "To answer your question, I will be able to return to my true form once my Zeiss and I complete our mating and it results in a child."

"I assume you mean me when you say 'Your Zeiss'." Molly rolled onto her side, once again staring at him.

"Yes, I presume so. And as I would like to return to that form as soon as possible, why don't we get started?" Sherlock stated as his hand snaked over Molly's waist and cinched her to him.

"What do are you doing!?" Exclaimed Molly as she wriggled on exempt to free herself.

Tightening his grip, Sherlock's brow furrowed as he moved head moved towards the baseline of her neck, "I explained it already; I don't believe you need me to repeat myself."

"I understood all of what you said, but what you are trying to do is not something one does without being married!" She managed to block Sherlock from reaching her neck but remained pressed against him in a vise like grip.

"I see no need; dragons have no concept of marriage. When one mates, they are mated and expected to remain loyal." He answered, still maintaining his hold on Molly.

"Dragons might not but for humans, it is improper and scandalous for one to do such things outside of marriage." Molly inhaled, "I also don't believe my father would approve of my actions in doing such activities."

"Ugh, humans and their proprietaries! I guess we must go along with your idea, though your father might want to get to know me so I presume a courtship is also in order?" He removed his hand from Molly's waist and rolled away.

"Who ever said that I was wanting to be betrothed to one such as you?!" Molly stood up and begin stomping off towards home.

Remaining in his prone position, Sherlock called out to the retreating girl. "Because there will never be another man. You will always be longing for me, plus you seem to be especially drawn to my meadow... You will return one day."

"Well! We will see how well that holds true!" Molly was a kind girl but whenever her temper was raised, she always had to have the last say. And though she was arguing against what was a dragon, that fault still rang true.

 **I want to let everyone know that although it seems I just posted this story, I have in fact, been working on it for months and have been stuck on this particular chapter.**

 **I wanted it to flow really well and make sense despite my horrible attempt at explaining dragonlore and the reasoning behind it.**

 **Please let me know what you think, I enjoy feedback so much! I freak when any story of mine gets a review and I also feel disappointed in myself if I don't so please make me happy and review! A happy author makes better stories! :-)**

 **~ND~**


	3. Chapter 2 - Decisions Cause Heartbreak

Chapter 2 - Decisions Cause Heartbreak

Days later, Molly was idly playing her harpsichord, her fingers dancing over the keys with expert skill. In the time since her encounter with Sherlock she hadn't let her self venture far from home in case she would allow her feet to take her to Elysian.

She surely had felt the urge to go return to the beautiful land but she didn't know if it was because visiting it had become habitual or because of the chance Sherlock was right in his presumptions, so she used her music lessons as a means to escape reality.

"Molly! I have wonderful news!" The door flew open as her father rushed in evident excitement.

Molly's father was oft gone for periods of time selling his wares in the market at a larger neighboring town. He recently made a trip there to sell his most recent batch of remedies.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Father." Molly got up, grateful to have her mind taken away from... other things. "What has you worked up so?"

"Oh darling daughter, I was milling about the market after selling my wares when I heard a man from Baker Castle explaining how his lord was in need of another medicine man at his castle. I approached him, we conversed for some time and then asked me to return to the castle as it's new apothecary!"

Molly stood in awe. Baker Castle was the ruling fortress over this area of Englanda. Rumors claimed it's master was a rich and kind man.

"...I explained to the man, Stamford I believe, that I was willing but had to return home long enough to retrieve my daughter and possessions and will return post haste..."

Though she was glad for her father, Molly realized she would be moving farther west. Not to terribly but far enough from her forest and more importantly, her beloved Elysian Meadow.

"... So make haste daughter! We must arrive at the castle by the end of the week!"

Her father touched her shoulder, giving her a cheshire grin. In the one instant Molly knew she would succumb to her father's desire. He mightn't not be one to seek fortune but he was a man bent on taking care of his daughter.

They were already past midweek and it would take a few days to gather their belongings. Today, this moment, would most likely be the last day to wander about. She lowered her head in despair, praying that her father would mistake it as a gesture of submission.

"Of course father, but... might I take one last walk?" Try as she might, tears pooled in her eyes, "It'll be hard knowing I won't be here too much longer."

All Molly had called home since birth was their quaint cottage sitting just outside a small village. The woods were her refuge when times got hard. It was here her mother was laid to rest and where she thought she would grow old. The more she dwelled on the subject, the harder the thought of leaving became. Could she really leave?

"Molly...," Her father gently touched her cheek, wiping a tear away in the process. "Walk until your hearts content. There is nothing I wouldn't give you that is within my power."

"Thank you Father." Another tear escaped, glistening as it slide down Molly's delicate cheek.

She quickly readied herself and soon was walking into the woods.

A fresh batch of tears came as she took in all of the familiar sights, the years of memories echoing in her every footstep. This was her home, her true home, out in the woods.

Molly wandered aimlessly, the world lost as she replayed memories. So accustomed to the woods, her path never strayed. She walked onwards, time passing by slowly.

 ** _Like break line break_**

Time for a spotlight shout out!

Thank you MizJoely for commenting! I have read tons of your stories and when I saw you reviewed MY story, I freaked! I couldn't believe such a well known author in the Sherlock fanficdom would take the time to read my pitiful story. Thank you!

To all of my other readers, thank YOU as well. You reading and reviewing are my main reasons to write. When someone takes the time to tell me what they do or don't like, or anything else along that line, it really makes me feel appreciated.

I am sorry for the short chapter after such a long time span but have been busy with work and writers block hit. I know where and what I want to do and go but I need this chapter to end here.

Please follow and favorite!

~NK~

P.s. loving the app! Makes updating so much easier!


	4. Chapter 3 - A Wayward Heart

Chapter 3 - A wayward heart

The meadow was as beautiful as it always was. The sun shone brightly and the sea of green grass swayed beneath a gentle breeze.

Elysian Meadow was the one place where his mind was able to calm down yet Sherlock lay in the grass, his thoughts moving faster than the clouds floaing above.

It had been days since his transformation and discovery of his soulmate but he had yet to leave the meadow, his mind continueously lingering on the events that brought him to his current state.

A creature crouched in the grass, brown hair blowing astray in the wind he created as he beat his wings as he descended to the ground.

Whatever this creature was, it was female in nature; the tan arms covering her head showed the female to be a being who spent the majority of their time outside.

The arms over her head also portrayed a natural humanistic instinct to protect themselves from danger.

'Tsk, a human... ' He remembered thinking, 'Such lowly creatures.'

Sherlock smirked as a wicked and mischiveous thought crossed his mind.

With reflexes honed over years of disciplined training, he quickly angled his body downwards, tucking in his wings and dived straight at the terrified being.

She was a peculiar human, wandering so far from the safety of the human territory. She had lovingly taken care of his Meadow and even knew the name for which he had called it. Then, in brazen courage, she locked eyes with him.

He knew the legends that followed his kind. The stories told to children of what would happen to any of them should they meet the eyes of a dragon. Sherlock knew that this mousy girl had been told them but still she met his gaze.

Her brown eyes locked with his, tugging, pulling, trying to bring out something from inside him.

He felt it first in his eyes. The way he saw the world changed and his vision swirled. A surge of power burst through a hidden place, pain quickly following it.

His bones shifted, shrinking and binding in on themselves. His wings layed flat against his back, skin stretching over and covering them. The spines on his back retreated inwards and melded into his back. A animalistic groan was let out from him and then he collapsed.

It was in that instant that who she was, the part that she would play, dawned on him. He had always denied the fact he had a 'soulmate' but now she appears? And as one of the lowest class of creatures!

Life had dealt him a cruel hand. He had already settled into his life routine. Once a dragon reaches about 100 years old, they tend to be stuck in their ways. His brother and parents were great examples of that and he was perfectly content on living the life of a lone dragon.

It might have been but a moment but it was an eternity that Sherlock lay on the ground in his new body. He felt vulnerable, weak even.

It took all of his mind and will power to stand and not sway. He was not going to topple over like a dragonling first learning to use their wings.

What had surprised him most was that the girl came close to him, trying to find the root cause of what had just transpired. He, of course, answered her questions bluntly. A sudden change in demeanor might cause her to run off and he knew that he did not have the strength to persue after her.

She took it all very well. A thought niggled at the back of his brain, maybe she would want more that what he was willing to give.

Sherlock had hoped that nothing would come of it. That he would be able to quickly fulfill his duty and be on his merry way but the moment he touched her he felt a deep possessive, passionate burning boil up from within the deepest parts of him. His hand that held her waist burned, sensation he'd never felt as fire held no fear in him.

Lust and longing for this simple human female overtook him. He wanted to be closer to her.

One part of him, his primitive and instinctual side, grimaced when she try to pull away, not wanting to let go and intent on having his way with her.

The other part, his more logical and sound side new that this would destroy her life if he were to continue. She would forever be deemed immoral, a blot upon society. His very child could and probably would be shunned and as little as he know or even cared for the mousy woman, he knew that it would be for the greater good if he waited.

The moment he let go, an ache filled him and made him want to reach for her. His heart thundered mightily inside him and hadn't stopped.

linebreak linebreak

Several hours later, Sherlock was still locked in his thoughts. His mind torturingly playing his and Molly's meeting without fail.

A russle in the grass, far out of pattern of the blowing wind, caused him to rouse from his memory induced stupor.

He sat up and his heart jumped his his chest. Standing before him with the sun Illuminating her skin and wind blowing her hair behind her, was Molly.

A smile graced his lips and he rose to greet her. "Couldn't stay away that long, now could you my dear?"

Molly huffed and crossed her arms, her gaze diverted. "It doesn't matter. I'll be staying far away from here after today."

An eyebrow raised, Sherlock laughed. "Oh Zeiss, the longer you stay away the harder it will be for you. Surely you have already felt a deep setted pain, an ache that grew stronger with each passing day?" He knew she did, just as he as had felt.

Molly knew he was right. She had done everything in her power to busy her mind, to keep her from wandering into the woods.

She placed a hand over her heart, feeling for the emotional turmoil that had plagued her since her last trip to Elysian. "I did. It was longing that I had never felt before. There was a force, always pushing me but I don't feel it now."

Perplexed, Sherlock's brow furrowed. He didn't feel anything, his heart was calm and his mind was at ease. The only thing that he wanted to do was cradle the woman before him in his arms.

He took a few tentative steps forward, testing the distance between them.

Head lowered and have still clutching her chest, Molly remained still as he approached, her feet firmly stuck in the ground beneath her.

She saw his feet as he stopped, his breath gently kissing the top of her head. A thousand wild horses galloped in her chest, her lungs gasping for each intake of air.

"I, I'm leaving." Molly's shaky voice broke the silent "I won't be able to come back. My father and I have new jobs at the castle near here. It'll be so far away!"

A hand snaked under her chin, gently turning her face upwards.

"Is that what you want?"

Blue eyes met brown, a thousand emotions wordlessly playing in each.

Molly threw her arms around the man in front of her, tears streaming down her face. "I would stay here for all eternity! My heart wrenches and tears as I think about leaving. I was born here, my mother died here. How can I just leave!?"

Sherlock stood in shock. He never knew what to do with a crying female. His mother had tried to help him in that manner but he was always so awkward in those precarious situations.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman. Surely there was something else he could do to ease her suffering?

He carefully bent down and scooped her up, shivering as his hand made contact with her skin.

Ignoring the thoughts and urges that roared to life, Sherlock gently sat on the ground, holding Molly as she cried into his chest.

He looked down and gazed upon her character.

Eyes were swollen, nose red and running, a hand grasping his chest, the other later on his neck, subtly playing with his hair.

He knew she was not what humans would define as beautiful but there was an air about her that made her radiate.

They stayed in that position for many hours. Sherlock's arms had since fallen asleep, Molly herself, had lapsed into exhaustion and slipped off to sleep.

Sherlock felt a stirring, a tug on his heart string.

Looking upon her sleeping form, he thought of how inexplicably she trusted him. Surely she did not realize he could have his way with her at this moment and she probably would never know?

He knew that if he didn't do something, she would be gone and the ache and longing for her would eventually drive him mad.

He layed a hand at the spot her dress met her shoulder, contemplating.

linebreak linebreak

He lay beside her; she was one of thr deepest sleepers he had ever seen. Slowly, he brushed a wayward lock of hair off if her face.

Quietly, he placed a kiss on the top of her head, and once again tool her into his arms and placed her under the covering of the nearby trees.

Carefully following the direction Molly had come from, he made his way. Every step that he took away from her greatly pained his heart and his body.

After some time, he came upon a small village. He took mental note of this being Molly's village and proceeded onward to find some local bystanders.

linebreak linebreak

 **HI! Boy, was that a hard chapter. I finally buckled down and wrote it!** **I cannot believe it's taken me so long!** **So sorry about that!** **Could you guys please tell me if they seemed ooc? Did the scene move too fast?** **It might but I can't tell anymore.** **It's 1am and I don't feel like I need to rewrite this again.** **Please leave a review! I love them! Please inspire me!!** **~ND~**


	5. Chapter 4 - Misguided Illusions

**Chapter** **4 - Misguided Illusions**

The sun was just shy of touching the horizon as Molly awoke from slumber.

Groggily, she opened her eyes and then proceeded to jump to full alertness as she realized she was not at home, as she had presumed but lay in the grass in Elysian Meadow.

Shock coursed through her. She knew that her father would be wondering where she was.

As she stood up, a pang jolted in her heart.

"Wha.. what was that?" Doubled over, Molly grabbed at her chest seeking to ease her pain.

"You _will always be longing for me..._ _Surely you have already felt a deep setted pain, an ache that grew stronger with each passing day?"_

Molly thought back to earlier. She hadn't felt any pain then...

Her head shot up, quickly scanning the surrounding area. Sherlock was nowhere to be seen.

Heart already in turmoil, she sank back down. She barely knew the man but her heart tore within her as she realized he had left her.

 _"I will be able to return to my true form once my Zeiss and I complete our mating and it results in a child._.. _And as I would like to return to that form as soon as possible, why don't we get started?"_

Breathing slowly as she was taught to in a stressful situation, Molly carefully took stock of her body.

She felt sore, she hurt, her muscles whimpered in agony. The most pain caused by her wayward heart.

She stretched her arms, her legs. She turned side to side, examining and testing each part.

 _'Dear god! He didn't... he couldn't! Would he?'_ Her father had warned her, hell, even he warned her that her misguided trust in someone can be disastrous. Now here she was, feeling ashamed, spoiled, unworthy.

How could she explain this to her father? She wouldn't. If she did, her father would demand an explanation and what would she say?

Molly threw her face into her hands, chest convulsing as she mourned.

She sat there for some time longer, only rising once more to trudge homeward as the setting sun urged her on.

Numblessly, Molly walked through the woods, ignoring the flora and foilage she normally admired.

She blocked out the noise of the village folk haggling and gossiping.

She let her tired feet lead her home, not caring that her outward demeanor scowled. She felt far worse on the inside for allowing such a thing to happen to her.

"Molly dear, you finally made it back. I was wondering if I might've needed to send out a party to find you!" Her father teasingly greeted her. "I have things taken care of it here for now but you could you start packing your room?"

Molly nodded, silently moving to her room.

For as much as she cursed this move, after the events that had transpired she would be more than glad to get away, to keep her secret safe.

As the door closed behind her a new, terrifying though crossed her mind.

A Zalor and a Zeiss were supposed to have progeny. Children resulted from... and she... he...

Bile rose in her throat at the nauseous thought. Might she be pregnant because of his indiscretions?

She had thought she might have be able to keep Sherlock and his acts a secret but a child in her womb. would definitely reveal her secret.

"Curse you Sherlock!" Molly uttered through clenched teeth. "I hate you!"

She threw herself into packing her worldly belongings. Every item seemed to scold her, to ridicule and shame her.

Her mother, if she were still alive, would be heartbroken at the thought of her young daughter's infidelity.

She placed her things aside and carefully prepared for bed, noting with each moment the sore state of her body.

Slowly, she crawled into bed, hoping sleep would overall her quickly.

 _'Why me?'_

 **line break line break**

 **Another chapter?! Wha...??**

 **Guys, forgive me if everything is crazy. it's now 3am and late night brain like to think of crazy things.**

 **Please leave those reviews!! I seriously love love them!! Spoil me rotten with 'em!!**

 **~NK~**


	6. Chapter 5 - Heart Shaking Blows

**Chapter 5 - Heart Shaking Blows**

A cold draft blew over the sleeping form causing them to shiver and shrink farther into their warm covering in a futile attempt at warding off the impending day; their sleep plagued by haunting dreams.

Flashing swords, booming roars, pounding calvary, burning fire and screeches of death. Every image flashed so vividly and so bright it was etched into their brain.

The bed they lay on was drenched, be it from sweat or the tears they cried.

With a gasp the fitful sleeper woke. Dark tendrils of hair fell in a haphazardly and wistful manner. Shadowed and puffy eyes told tell of many an hour without peaceful restful.

"Argh..." A hand shot up and clenched their chest, clasping at the pain that tore through their heart.

 _'why? Why me?'_

Molly sat up slowly, praying for the nausea that had recently made an appearance to not rise up.

She gently placed a hand on her abdomen, her thoughts drifting.

Her women's curse had not yet made its typical monthly visit.

Shortly after arriving at the Castle, Molly quickly searched for herbs that could help her, help prevent from... She tried to hard not to be caught, as some herbs were quite particular in their uses. Her father would be so ashamed of her if he were to find out.

Those arduous two weeks now seemed in vain.

Most women wait a few months before announcing their 'joyous' news, to ensure themselves in case things were to go wrong or if they were mistaken.

Molly knew the signs and though it had been nearly 4 weeks since her last encounter with Sherlock, she was almost positive in what it all meant.

Her head sank as she thought of her father, his disappointment in her when he finally learns.

 _'I tried, I had hoped, and now... I might...'_

Tears coursed down her cheeks, each droplet leaving a shimmering trail.

Bile quickly rose in her throat and she hurried over to the chamber pot, quickly reliving her stomach of it's contents.

 _'I hate you Sherlock!'_

~~~~~

Molly had done her musical training early on and was released from her duties for the day.

She often made her way to the garden, its beautiful greenery slightly easing the throb inside her chest.

The wind blew gently, caressing the flowers and trees as it moved slowly across the castle garden, giving a delightful reprieve from the midday sun.

Molly sat down on a stone bench, opening the botany book she borrowed from her father's collect.

She was a few pages in when soft voices carried from down the path.

As she looked up, two people came around the ponetilla bush. One, a man slightly shorter than the average height with ash like hair walked arm in arm with a woman of similar height.

From the nature of their attire, Molly could tell that they were nobles.

Molly stood up, quickly closing her book as she rose.

"Ah, hullo, didn't know someone else was out here," The gentleman said upon seeing Molly. "I hope we didn't disturb you in your readings."

Molly quickly curtsied and respectfully lowered her head.

"No, no. I was just finishing. I am sorry for interrupting your stroll."

"Miss, I must apologize, for clearly you were here before us and-"

"Dear, as much as proprietary dictates chivalry," the woman interjected, turning a soft smile towards the man, " If you were to continue apologizing, I do believe we'd be here all day."

He looked back at Molly and immediately agreed with his companion's observation.

The man patted the woman's arm and returned the smile. "My sweet Mary, you are right. As usual. Miss, you do have a polite air about you."

Molly's faced flushed slightly at hearing such complementary words from distinguished people.

The sound of clothing shuffling and footsteps drew Molly's attention upwards, gazing as the woman named Mary walked closer to her.

"My name Mary, as you heard my husband say," Mary gestured towards the man. "And he is Lord Watson, though honestly, he'd probably prefer if you were just to call him John."

Molly took a quick, sharp intake of air. Though she and her father had been living in the castle for near three and a half weeks, she herself had the privilege to meet the Lord and Lady of Baker Castle.

"May I ask for your name?" Lady Watson aaked courteously.

"M-my name is Margaret Hooper."

"Oh! You must be the apothocarist's daughter!" Lord Watson said as he strode closer to the two women. "It is a pleasure to meet Hooper's lovely daughter. I must say, he does talk about you often."

"John, I hate to interrupt you but you do remember you have that meeting later?"

Lord Watson looked at his wife with a thankful look.

"Yes, my dear, thank you for reminding me. Miss Margaret, it was an honor." Lord Watson slightly bowed to Molly in farewell.

Molly curtsied once again as Lord Watson rushed to the castle.

"Ah, I love him dearly but he can get with forgetful at times. So Margaret, won't you accompany me as I finish my walk?"

Molly looked back at Lady Watson, shock clearly written on her face.

"I do not believe I have the right qualities to do walk with you Lady Watson." Normally, a woman of lesser noble status would accompany the lady of the castle as her lady in waiting. A commoner such as herself would never be allowed to walk as a companion to such a high ranked person.

"Oh please, I do not give a whim about qualities or noble or whatnot. Out with such proprietary, I say!" Lady Watson looked annoyed. "And I do believe I introduced myself as Mary, not Lady Watson, so please call me Mary."

Molly was flabbergasted! A lady wishing to be equal with a commoner? How unheard of.

"So Margaret, I ask again, won't you join me on my walk?"

Molly wasted no time in replying yes.

~~~~~~

A few more weeks passed and Molly found herself becoming quite good friends with Lady Mary Watson.

Often times they would walk in the gardens or wander about the castle corridors, talking as women do.

On some occasions, Lord John would join them, bringing laughter to the trio.

Molly's father was quite glad at the blooming friendship, as he knew of the goodness that resided in Lord and Lady Watson and he hoped that the couple would help Molly advance farther than he could.

"Molly, I want to share something with you." Mary said as they walked through the castle halls. "Well, a few things."

"What might that be Mary?" Molly asked as she continued down the hall.

"Well, first off, I'd like for you to be my lady-in-waiting."

Molly stopped walking and looked back at her friend.

"Your lady-in-waiting? I know we're good friends but surely there is someone better suited. I do not believe I can-"

"Molly, please. You are someone I trust, I do not trust people easily. I'd like to have someone around me who is also intelligent, as most of the women I'm around do nothing but gossip about frivolous things all day."

"Mary, that's-"

"Besides, John is going to be getting busier and I'd like you to keep me company in my time of confinement."

"Your time of confinement...? Mary, are you...?" Molly looked at Mary, questioningly.

"With child? Yes." Mary gently placed a hand stomach.

Molly's eyes followed her hand. Her stomach, though hard to see with the garments Mary was wearing, was indeed protruding. giving confirmation of Mary's proclamation.

"Mary! That's wonderful news!" Molly said, trying to push back the tingling fear that had crept into the pit of her stomach. "And, yes, I'd love to be your lady-in-waiting."

Molly quickly thought that as Mary's time of confinement drew closer and as she, herself would begin to show, as Mary's lady-in-waiting, would be removed from the public eye.

"Wonderful! Come, I told John that I would let him know as soon as you gave an answer." Mary grabbed Molly's arm and rushed then both to John's office.

Voices could be heard inside the room, evidently in the middle of a meeting.

Mary, though, seemed to disregard this fact and marched them both right to the door.

"Mary, don't you think we'd be interrupting something going inside?" Molly asked, pulling back on her seized arm.

"Absolutely not! John is simply having a chat with a friend, a Sir Holmes if I remember correctly. It won't be a bother and besides, I've been meaning to introduce you to Sir Holmea for a while now. He is quite handsome."

"Mary! What would your husband say if he heard you say that?"

"He has already and he also agrees that Sir Holmes is quite the sight to behold. I do believe you two would be a wonderful match."

Molly blushed at the suggestion but it felt wrong to think of another man besides Sherlock.

Although he did a horrible and terrible deed, her heart still longed for him.

 _'There will never be another man. Your heart will always long for me.'_

Molly resigned herself to a life without love, as she knew that she would never be seeing Sherlock ever again.

"Now come on! Mustn't keep the men waiting." Mary pushed the door open and pulled Molly in behind her.

Molly kept her head down in embarrassment, not daring to look up.

"Mary, darling, wonderful to see you! And Molly! Such wonderful timing! I was just talking about you." Lord John said with glee. "Sir Holmes, I'd like you to introduce Miss Margaret Hooper, the apothecarist's daughter and Molly, this is my friend, Sir Sherlock Holmes."

Upon hearing his name, Molly's gaze flew upwards.

 _'It can't be...'_

There, standing beside one of Lord John's bookcases, was the tall frame of one dragon turned human.

Sherlock.

~~~~~

 **John and Mary have been introduced, Sherlock is back and Molly seems to be pregnant! Such a horrible deed done by our beloved Sherlock.**

I **am somewhat sorry I** **went there. I debated not going there but after writing everything in the previous chapters and thinking long and hard, I just couldn't makeup a good excuse and get away with it.**

I **think I apologise in every Author's Note but I am so sorry for the long wait for this update. Over a year is quite a long time.**

I **do not know when the next update is but please keep watch for it.** **I will try to finish this as I believe this to be a very interesting story and I myself am curious as how this plays out.** **It is crazy how the characters you write can change and speak for themselves as your form a story.**

 **Please** **leave those reviews! I LOVE them!~ND~**


	7. New Chapter

New Chapter posted!

This will be deleted be deleted when a new chapter has been posted.

Thank you for reading!!

~ND~


End file.
